Teen Titans Kronos Trigger
by EastSideBebop
Summary: There are heroes and then there are Titans! What starts as giant robots attacking Jump turns into a twisted mess with Raven & Blaze lost in time, Cyborg off line, Robin missing & Beast Boy again leading the Titans! Oh snap… 2nd in the "Blaze" stories


Now then, dear readers, please understand that this is in the VERY early stages of writing (seeing as I've yet to end the other TWO stories in this set...) and will take some time to do, at least until I can get the others done... so please enjoy this teaser and keep ur eyes out for new chapters in all the Fire Wolf storys...  
Thanx and enjoy!

ESB

* * *

Every boy must become a man, but not every boy does...

In fact, few really do. Oh many wear the title of "man", and many of them think or believe that they are men, but it is true in body only.

In truth, few grow beyond boy hood in world view and in heart, and we can see the effects of this everywhere, from "fathers" who leave there family's to leaders of countries that commit immoral acts from fraud or adultery to murder. The message is clear: there is a chronic lack of men in our world.

Manhood has been blamed (and in some ways, falsely) for all kinds' violence, both just and pointless, as well as for hate and rage (which know not gender) and greed and lust (which also, know not of gender) and indeed all that is evil in the world…

But it is all false and very foolish of us to think of such things as true, for manhood, true manhood is a strong, bold mark of all that is good in the world…

Justice, fairness, honor, protection, all are some of the best parts of manhood which should be the cornerstone of our world… We as people have united behind men for the majority of history; Abraham, Moses, Caesar, Plato, in ancient times, Washington, Madison, Franklin, Jefferson, Lincoln Roosevelt, in our early day as a nation, then again under a second Roosevelt and then Truman and Eisenhower and others in more recent times…

And yet, somewhere along the way, we lost sight of what makes a true man…

So how does a boy become a man?

There are six stages to manhood, and as you may expect, the first two stages are in boyhood…

First, a boy MUST be, the Beloved Son; he must be given value, he must be loved for who he is, and who he can be, he must be fed the very best he can be, in both food and love and time, and in that, he must be grown into the next stage…

The Cowboy; in this stage he must be challenged to work… Yes, WORK and work hard, for a fair wage, a full day's work for a full day's wage. He must learn to use his wits to accomplish any task. He must learn to work on a team and by himself with equal vigor, and under any conditions. It is here he learns to be thankful for what he has and to see the beauty in everything, and that is what will bring him into the next stage…

The Lover; at this point, our young man is just that, young, he still is growing in body, but that will soon end, his mind is now aware of things that he only knew of, but had no use for, beauty is now a vital part of his world, it is something to enjoy and protect… and it is here that he understands the basis of love… the love of country, the love of friends, the love of family and the love of the heart, passion and desire… it is here he must find his lover, his beauty, his bride, and when that happens, he moves into the next stage, the stage of…

The Warrior; strong, faithful, true, utterly devoted to that which he has sworn to defend, and what will he swear to defend? That which he loves… It is here that our boy now may call himself a man, and yet he is not yet fully a man, for it is here that he learns the ways of war, of combat, and all that he has learned up to now, begins to form and shape into the aura he projects to the world… it is here that he is refined and forged, tempered and tested before he moves into the next stage, that of...

The King; majestic, powerful, commanding, knowledgeable, responsible… Now everything our MAN has learned is put into use, and it is here he begins to pass his lesions on to others, the loving and value he received in his boyhood as a Beloved Son, the work ethic, fairness and problem solving skills he gained as the Cowboy the care, the wonder and the understanding he grew into as the Lover and the tempered resolve and skills he forged as the Warrior, all fall into place as he leads himself and his family or people or friends into life… it is here that he earns the right to move onto the final stage, that most revered stage of…

The Sage; it is here that our man comes full circle, it is here that he passes his wisdom onto the next generation of boys and guides and facilitates the first five stages, and it is here he can visit them at his pleasure…

And now, we find out hero, the protagonist of my humble little epic, William James Talbot, better known as the Son of Rage and Love, The Teen Titan known as Blaze, the Guardian of the Treasure, the Slayer of Trigon, and the Champion of Truth and Light, in the middle of the Warrior stage as he learns more and more of the ways of the warrior… And by the end of this tale dear loyal readers, he will move onto the stage of the King and we will add one more title to Blaze's list of names: The Greatest Warrior of all time…

* * *

Suffer! SUFFER DAMM YOU! jk lolz... kinda... 


End file.
